Airport Trouble
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE! Based off a pic called Airport Trouble on Devi, dedicated to Taymeho and PaopuTheif. Sora just wanted to get through the metal detector and head to his plane, except he forgot to take off his belt chain. Cue one security guard Riku. RiSo AkuRoku


* * *

**Disclaimer**: So I tried to claim Sora and by the time I got his house I realized that Riku was already there, planning a 'sleepover' with him just when I was going to ask. Then Riku looked back at me and smirked. Jerkwad.

**Title**: Airport Trouble

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: RiSo with some AkuRoku and some Zemyx

**Warnings**: Bad sex jokes, implied stripping, pervertedness

**Summary**: Based off a picture by Taymeho of deviantart called Airport Trouble. Sora just wanted to get through the metal detector and head to his plane, except he forgot to take off his belt chain. Cue one security guard Riku. RiSo with AkuRoku

**Claim**: The picture belonged to Taymeho and the idea apparently came from PaopuTheif so I own nothing, not even the plot. Dammit.

**Link To The Picture**: http: / / Taymeho . deviantart . com / art / SoraXRiku –Airport –Trouble -86358602

* * *

If there was one thing Sora Kaze loved more than vacationing, it was vacationing with other people. Recently his class was going to be leaving to Japan, his and his twin's homeland, to do a study on the cuisine (since it was a cooking class). Hell, if Sora knew college allowed you to go off somewhere he would've aced all his high school classes quickly to just head straight to college. But Sora guessed it was worth the wait, several friends were with him and his brother, and he was going back to see some family, and he already aced this class with ease. This vacation would be the easiest thing since when he managed to get Cloud drunk. That was _too_ easy.

"_Hai, hai!_" His twin replied from behind him, left hand's pointer finger inside his ear so he could perfectly hear his boyfriend as his right hand cradled the cell against his other ear. "_Konban denwa o shite itadakimasu ka?_" There was a silence before, "_Iie, iie! C-chotto—chotto matte!!… Tatoe donna koto ga atte mo… ashiteru zutto…_ " He glared at several people who understood Japanese before going back to the phone.

Sora watched his brother hang up and sigh, "_Aku-kun—kare wa tabun dare no iu-koto mo kiku-mai._"

Roxas sighed again, "_Kare no koui ga rikai shigatai._"

"Hey, stop talking in Japanese, I can't understand you!" Demyx had popped between the two, hands on hips and pouting so hard it made Sora jealous because he couldn't pout as cutely. (His pout—according to Axel—was more… sexual…)

Roxas merely rolled his eyes, "Learn the language then."

"I am!" Demyx protested, "It's just… so hard!"

Sora gave a smile of pity to Demyx, who huffed and began to moan about how he was attacked by his toaster that morning.

"It'll be great to go home." Roxas answered, turning to give Sora a smile, "Maybe you'll find a guy there."

Sora's cheeks flushed and he glared at his brother before turning away, "What good would a long distance relationship do? I mean, seriously! Besides, we're going for family and food."

"Says you." Roxas snorted, he was appreciating the time where he wasn't being groped or molested by his boyfriend. (He wouldn't usually mind, if Axel didn't do it too much. But then again it was Axel and Roxas knew he was screwed.)

Their teacher called them over and got them into a single file line, explaining that they were now going through the metal detector and needed to remove their shoes and all traces of metal. The group did as they were told and the line began to advance slowly but steadily.

There was a man behind the machine, half his face covered by lilac hair, and instantly Demyx was at the machine (shoving several people out of the way) claiming that he had some piercings in certain non-public areas and that the man was more than allowed to check just to show he was right.

Roxas shot an amused look over to Sora, "Should we remind Demyx he wouldn't touch a needle with a ten foot pole?"

Sora grinned, "The kid needs to get a boyfriend some time, not just have that screw fest with Marluxia."

The twins nodded to each other and by the time the line reached them Roxas was the first to remove all his metal objects and he stepped through the detector. The light flashed green and he walked over to his stuff, putting it back on and complaining about how the system was making him work extra for his vacation.

Sora removed his last ring (well, Squall's Griever ring that he stole from the brunet's dresser when he was sleeping because the older brunet allowed Cloud to steal his necklace a few days earlier. Payback) and dumped it into the plastic tray before moving through.

There was a shrill buzz as the light went red and the lilac-haired man pulled Sora over. "I need you to stay here."

"What!?" Sora freaked, eyes wide, oh god! He was going to have police dogs murder him, he would be searched for drugs, he'd be glared at for wasting their time and—.

Roxas, who was watching nearby, opened his mouth to speak, "Sora, you have—."

"I suggest staying quiet." The man snapped, "If he has something on him then you could be seen as his accomplice for knowing him."

Sora watched his brother's mouth snap shut and prayed for this man, he honestly had no idea _who_ Roxas was. There were people _known_ for disappearing because Roxas was angry at them, like, disappearing for _all_ existence…

The man grabbed his walkie-talkie from his belt and quickly muttered a quick '_I need Umino down here_' before he began to search through all Sora's items.

Five minutes later a man walked up in a security outfit, his looks caught Sora almost immediately. The man's shoulder-length silver hair was pulled into an organized low ponytail, his aquamarine eyes were narrowed by long lashes, and he had the most pale skin that Sora wondered how he lived near the beach without being tan. "What's the problem here?" He asked the lilac-haired man, his voice was calm and respectable and deep "Why call me Zexion?"

There was a flash in Zexion's eyes of something, but the lilac-haired man pointed in Sora's direction, "He set off the metal detector."

The silveret turned towards the brunet, and Sora nearly began to fall to his knees and sob that he didn't have a single weapon on him. The man strode towards him quickly, his face was like stone until his eyes twinkled and a rather weird grin set onto his face, "My name is Riku Umino, captain of the security guards. Sir, do you have any weapons that we need to know of?"

Sora gasped, horror-struck, he had never even used anything to hurt another person, not even his own hands, "No! I would never carry anything!"

By now his classmates were watching in awe, their teacher was unmoving and she looked quite scared, Demyx was gaping, and Roxas looked about ready to murder someone.

The silveret leaned in, and that's when everyone noticed it—well, everyone except Sora—the man had a lecherous grin on his face. "Then is it all right if we strip search you to make sure?"

There was a yell from Roxas and Demyx and two other classmates held the blond back as Sora blinked in confusion, "A-a strip search?"

The man nodded, "It'll only be me and I'd have to have you take off a few articles of clothing so that I may see if you're hiding anything."

There was a frown before Sora shrugged in that innocent way, "Well, if it's only a few articles of clothing—I guess. Like what? My shirt? My socks? Where do we do this?"

_Bingo_. The man grasped Sora's wrist, sent Roxas a rather cruel smirk, and pulled the brunet away from the crowd, "We'll do it in the bathroom for privacy."

With that, Sora was lead away and Roxas began to cry in horror as he could just imagine that horrible man defiling his baby brother.

Twenty minutes later, one sweetly smiling Sora waltzed out of the bathroom like he _owned_ the airport and made his way back to the group.

"What happened?" Roxas asked weakly, he had fell to the floor ten minutes prior because of the energy he used before hand to yell at the man.

"Well, I took off my shirt." Sora started, as if he was teaching a child, "And he began to bleed from his nose—it was weird—and so when I was going to face him my chain hit the toilet and it broke. I turned to grab the pieces so I could fix my chain later and I ended up smacking him in the face with my shirt. I went to turn back to apologize and I kinda elbowed him in face and he fainted for like, five minutes, which gave me time to pick up my chain. Then when he woke up I apologized and I gave him the number of mom and our step-dad like our step-dad always tells me to do in case someone wants to sue us and then I came out here." It was all said in one breath, and if you didn't know Sora, you would have a hard time understanding him.

Roxas sighed in relief, who knew his brother was his own defense system? He grasped his brother's hand and lead him to the gate, ignoring the awe-struck students and teacher, the gaping Demyx, and the fidgeting Zexion.

* * *

"I'm kinda glad to be back in America." Sora grinned, pulling his bag out of the trunk of Axel's car. His shoulder-strap bag was already on his left arm so he carried the small bag in his right one.

"I missed the beds." Roxas groaned, cracking a few muscles as he stretched before grabbing his bag and allowing the tearful Axel (who was happy to have his baby home) to entwine their hands and fingers and follow Sora up the Kaze house steps.

"You two are home, oh I hope you had a good time!" Their mother gushed from the door, her waist length hair done in a neat high ponytail and deep blue eyes gushing tears of joy at the 'sight of her babies'.

"We had lots of fun mom." Sora grinned and hugged her happily.

Roxas, meanwhile, ignored his mother's wait for a hug and pointed behind her. "M-mom—!!"

Looking behind her, Sora and Axel realized the newest person there for the first time.

"Riku-san!" Sora gasped, eyeing the smirking man behind his mother. He told Roxas that the silveret told him to address him as Riku or Riku-san, and Roxas was tempted to turn the plane around and break the guy's nose.

"Morning, guys." The silveret gave a smile, ignoring Roxas and Axel and walking to Sora, who blinked innocently as Riku's arm slid around his waist. "Morning Sora."

Sora was obviously confused, but knew his manners, "Morning Riku-san."

Their mother squealed, jumping up and down and waving her arms and everything, "Ri-kun called me after your plane took off and said he had to frisk Sora because he set the metal detector off!"

"If you call being knocked-out by Sora's 'accidents' frisking." Roxas grumbled and ignored both heated glare—one sky blue and one aquamarine—before glaring at his mother, "But what is he DOING here?!"

She giggled, "Oh, you didn't know Roxy?! It was love at first sight! Riku asked for Sora's hand in marriage and I _gave_ it to him!"

"YOU WHAT!?" Came three shouts, eyes wide as they stared at her. Axel looked amused, their mother wasn't normal in the first place, Roxas looked like he was going to kill—as he usually did—and Sora just looked like he was being used.

"Don't I get a say in this!? It's my life!!" Sora cried, fists balling up in front of him.

Riku grasped one of his hands and laid several butterfly kisses across the back of it, "Then I would be honored if you'd let me take you out to lunch, Sora."

The brunet's face was red and he blinked for a couple seconds before his eyes became half-lidded and he gave a rather large smile, "Sure." What could he do but be wooed by Riku? Riku was _hot_. (Tke: _… not in my opinion…_)

"MOM!!" Roxas screeched, arms flailing, "You're really okay with this!!"

She giggled, pulling out a white piece of paper from seemingly nowhere, "We've already made up the wedding invitations!!"

"WHAT!?"

And the blond seemed to be the only one having trouble with this.

* * *

Tke: I'll give you a cookie for reviewing! Whatever kind you want. Just make sure you thank all three people who had a part in this: me for writing it, Taymeho for drawing it, and PaopuTheif for coming up with the idea.

Sora: Getting marriedddddddd

Tke: … right… oh, and if you were wondering what Roxas was saying to Axel, basically Axel was freaking out that Roxas was going to cheat on him in Japan so he had to openly say (in front of the class) that he loved him. Sora responded with '_he never listens, huh?_' and Roxas replied with a '_I don't think he ever will_'.

JA NE! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
